Decisión
by Reika Tsubaki
Summary: Este fic esta basado en los capítulos 331 y 332 del manga de Magi. Espero que lo disfruten


**Magi no me pertenece**

 **Escenas de los capítulos 331 y 332 del manga.**

 **Lean y disfruten.**

Una mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinaban en el corazón del joven rubio, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer?, ¿qué era lo correcto? ¿Debía luchar o no? Eran parte de las dudas que invadían a Alibaba. Se sentía inseguro al no saber qué decisión tomar, ¿qué era lo correcto a final de cuentas? Él no estaba de acuerdo con la reconstrucción del Rukh pero, ¿debía ir en contra de los deseos de los demás?

La impotencia de no poder hacer "despertar" a los demás lo frustraba. Ellos no podían ver que aquel deseo de regresar al Rukh no era propio de ellos.

Sentía rabia contra Sinbad y contra sí mismo, contra el mundo en general, no le gustaba ver como los sentimientos y emociones de las personas eran manipulados en beneficio de una sola persona.

 _Hasta hoy, yo siempre tenía alguien por quien luchar, pero ahora nadie está desesperado_ pensaba el chico, mientras caminaba por las calles del Imperio Kou sumido en sus pensamientos. _Todos quieren regresar al Rukh, si yo quiero detenerlos…_ Se detuvo frente al hotel donde se hospedaba junto a su prometida en una habitación. ¿ _Yo no debo luchar por los deseos de otros? ¿Debo luchar sólo por mi deseo?_

Morgiana parecía haber adivinado que él estaba en camino, ya que la encontró fuera de la habitación esperando.

Alibaba estaba sorprendido, no esperaba verla ahí afuera esperando por él. Se preguntaba si la mente de su prometida había sido controlada al igual que la de los demás. De ser así… _¿Qué sería lo correcto?_ Se preguntaba de nuevo el joven. Él quería hacerla feliz, se lo había prometido el día que le propuso matrimonio, pero…

Ya había anochecido, y la luna iluminaba el cielo junto a un millón de estrellas, ella estaba ahí plantada, sus manos detrás de la espalda y sus pies descalzos como siempre. No obstante, su rostro parecía querer decir algo…

—Bienvenido de regreso, Alibaba-san.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, donde ella preparó rápidamente dos tazas de té caliente.

—Hey, Morgiana —no sabía que decirle exactamente, sus pensamientos eran un caos. No quería ir directo al grano con respecto al tema del Rukh, en el fondo temía la respuesta que ella pudiera darle y que confirmara que su mente también estaba siendo controlada.

—Esta habitación es rentada, así que vamos a mudarnos con Aladdin a otro lugar que te guste...—le sugirió, ya que era la única cosa que se le ocurrió en el momento para no ir directo al tema.

—Ok, vamos —contestó sonriendo.

—Bueno últimamente todo lo que dice es: "Ya basta con esas peleas de marido y mujer" —comentó él con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. A decir verdad, desde la primera vez que discutieron tenían diferencias de opiniones un poco más frecuentes que lo habitual. Sin embargo, eso lograba que el lazo que existía entre ellos se hiciera cada vez más fuerte.

—Alibaba —interrumpió ella abruptamente.

—¿Qué sucede Morgiana?

—Ahora estoy muy feliz — afirmó con una gran sonrisa—. Cuando tú moriste, no pensé que podría vivir así…

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rojo, le alegraba saber que ella tuviera sentimientos tan profundos por él pero, nunca había sido bueno con las chicas, siempre había tenido mala suerte con ellas, y que en ese instante ella le dijera aquellas palabras enternecían su corazón pese a lo triste y dura que sabía que había sido la situación para ella en el pasado.

No supo cómo responderle aquellas palabras, se sentía un poco cohibido, nunca creyó poder llegar a escuchar a una mujer decir aquello sobre él. Sin embargo, en su cara se podía observar una sonrisa tímida.

—Pero eso acabó —dijo ella levantándose de donde estaban sentados, dejando a Alibaba bastante asombrado.

—Morgiana… —la nombró sin comprender lo que ella intentaba decir. ¿Sería que tal vez, sus peores sospechas se estaban haciendo realidad?

—Nosotros vamos a regresar al Rukh —replicó la joven con un son de alegría y esperanza. Regresando al Rukh, ella podría borrar todo el dolor y la angustia que sintió cuando él murió. Borrar aquel espantoso recuerdo que aún la atormentaba cada tanto cuando él no estaba.

Él se levantó apretando sus puños y dientes con fuerza, debido a la rabia y la impotencia que le generaba la situación. Ella también deseaba regresar al Rukh, Sinbad no sólo había cambiado el pensamiento de los demás, sino que había arrastrado a su prometida junto con ellos.

Su corazón le dolía, ya que sabía que la Morgiana que pensaba por sí misma nunca hubiese elegido aquello. Se sentía traicionado por Sinbad, quién había utilizado la mente de Morgiana convirtiéndola en una marioneta más para sus absurdos deseos de ser feliz por miles de millones de años.

—Tu elegirías eso, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella con un deje de enojo y seriedad en su voz—. Después de todo, tú siempre piensas en los otros.

La rabia y el dolor estaban contenidos. No obstante, la pregunta tan directa por parte de su prometida lo hacía sudar frío. Jamás podría perdonarle a Sinbad algo como eso, nunca podría perdonar la manera en que estaba manipulándolos a todos.

—Es como cuando me liberaste de mi esclavitud —explicó la chica, intentando plasmar con palabras lo que sentía, ya pese a que llevaba ya algunos años siendo libre, aún le costaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

—Ese momento —comentó el joven rubio con tristeza y una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

Sí, era verdad, él la había conocido como esclava de Jamil, y sabía lo mucho que había sufrido en aquel entonces aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho. Siempre había escuchado sobre los amos y sus terribles acciones contra los esclavos, e incluso había presenciado la manera en la que que Jamil maltrataba a Goltas con su espada.

—En ese momento… —miró al techo de la habitación, en busca de las palabras correctas— yo no sabía que hacer…

—… —guardó silencio al saber lo que significaban aquellas palabras en la vida de su prometida. Esos días no habían sido los mejores que habían tenido. Incluso para él aún existían ciertas cosas difíciles de asimilar al respecto—. Así es —murmuró finalmente.

—Correcto, yo no sabía que tipo de persona era en aquel momento —explicó ella bajando un poco su mirada—. Pero cuando me encontré contigo y Aladdin, yo me conocí, descubrí lo que podía y lo que no podía perdonar —aquellos recuerdos que habían vivido juntos aún seguían latentes dentro de su corazón, tan puros y verdaderos como siempre—. Aprendí como sonreír… como divertirme y lo que es la felicidad —por más que intentara hablar de manera más abierta con él, aún se sentía un poco cohibida a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo estrujando sus manos contra su vestido.

—Gracias —prosiguió ella —. Amarte me hizo aprender a amarme a mí misma.

Un poco sonrojado y avergonzado, rió ante las palabras tan sinceras de su ahora prometida. Aquello que él nunca creyó posible, finalmente lo había conseguido: una persona con quien compartir su vida y con quien formar una familia. Siempre había estado tan cerca, que ni él mismo lo había notado. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado.

—Es cierto.

Pensativos y sin saber que decirse, sin tan siquiera poder mirarse a los ojos, los puños de ambos apretados sobre sus respectivas ropas, ensimismados en una conversación interna donde el otro no podía participar.

—Eres muy fuerte —claramente recordaba varias veces en las que la fuerza desmedida de su novia, le habían salvado el pellejo—. Tú tienes muchos aspectos hermosos. Cuando me di cuenta de tu sonrisa, yo también estaba sonriendo —la sonrisa genuina de Morgiana era uno de los aspectos más hermosos que tenía a su parecer. Cada vez que ella sonreía, su rostro tomaba un brillo especial que llenaba su corazón de gran felicidad y dicha también, verla feliz lo hacía feliz a él—. Por favor dime de todo corazón… si tú quieres regresar al Rukh.

—Tú dijiste que no me dejarías morir, ¿verdad? —interrogó esperanzado, recordando aquel momento tan especial en su vida, ese momento donde le dijo que se convertiría en su mujer y que no lo dejaría morir de nuevo.

—¡Pero yo seré muy feliz si puedo morir contigo! —exclamó Morgiana con alegría acercándose un poco a él.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, esas palabras no era las que esperaba escuchar por parte de su prometida. Aquellas palabras le habían caído como un balde de agua helada, no sabía que hacer.

—¡Alibaba-san, vamos a hacer nuestra ceremonia de boda antes de morir! —propuso la joven con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos por la emoción—. ¡Vamos a morir juntos y en el otro mundo, vamos a casarnos nuevamente!

Aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso para el chico, quién cada vez se sentía más impotente ante la situación. No sabía como solucionarla, pero no podía perdonar que Sinbad estuviera manipulando los sentimientos de su prometida hasta ese punto.

Cegado por la furia que crecía en su interior cada vez con mayor intensidad, él la tomó por los hombros con fuerza sin importarle si la lastimaba en ese momento o no.

Su cuerpo temblaba producto de la rabia y el enojo que se apoderaban de él, pero su enojo no iba dirigido a ella, después de todo no tenía la culpa, pero si contra sí mismo por no haber podido haber hecho nada para ayudarla, y también contra Sinbad por haber causado todo ese problema con su egoísmo.

—¿Alibaba? —preguntó su prometida confundida, definitivamente algo estaba extraño en él, pero ella no entendía con certeza de qué se trataba…

—¡YO NO QUIERO ESO...! —bramó el chico sintiendo la impotencia, la fuerte angustia y la frustración mezclándose como un remolino en su corazón— ¡NO LUCHARÉ POR EL DESEO DE OTROS! ¡LUCHARÉ POR MI PROPIO DESEO! —él no podía dejar las cosas así, no dejaría que Sinbad continuara manipulando los sentimientos y pensamientos de las personas para su beneficio—¡ES OBVIO POR LO QUE YO VOY A LUCHAR!

—¡Yo voy a luchar contra Sinbad, Morgiana! —exclamó el joven con una furia desmedida.

Había tomado con fuerza el hombro de su prometida, y su otra mano la había convertido en un puño, el cual apretaba enérgicamente frente a ella.

Si era del caso la golpearía con tal de hacerla despertar.

—¡Pero el mundo entero quiere regresar al Ruhk! —protestó ella sin poder comprender el comportamiento de su prometido.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó el joven rubio. Ya no quería escuchar más aquellas palabras falsas, la Morgiana de la que estaba enamorado no era esa que estaba frente a él, esa Morgiana era falsa, y esos sentimientos no eran suyos— ¡La Morgiana de la cual me enamoré nunca diría una cosa así ni muerta!

Aquella orden había dejado a su prometida descolocada y sin saber que decir. Nunca había visto a Alibaba actuar de tal forma, ellos siempre se habían llevado bastante bien y raras veces discutían, pero en ese instante, él se veía realmente molesto por algo que ella aún no llegaba a comprender.

—Si Sinbad hizo que tú dijeras esas cosas ¡yo nunca voy a perdonarlo! —exclamó con fuerza aún con el enojo plasmado en su rostro, su puño apretado aún más fuerte que la vez anterior.

Su rostro rojo de rabia dejaba ver la frustración del momento, aquellos sentimientos que en ese momento se albergaban en su corazón. No sabía cómo podía regresar a la normalidad el pensamiento de las personas, ni cómo hacer volver a su prometida a la normalidad, por lo que la angustia y desesperación lo dominaban sin que él tan si quiera pudiese darse cuenta.

—Si el sueño de él es la felicidad por cientos y miles de años… —prosiguió él— ¡Entonces mi sueño es vivir feliz contigo! ¿¡Hay algún problema con eso!?

El extraño comportamiento de su prometido la dejaba cada vez más desconcertada, le sorprendía que él finalmente hablara de sus sentimientos con tal naturalidad, cuando en el pasado hubiera intentado ocultarlos porque le generaban vergüenza. No obstante, se sonrojó al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, nunca antes se hubiese imaginado ser querida realmente por alguien, mucho menos el conseguir una pareja a no ser que fuese por obligación de sus amos, pero ahí se encontraba él, diciendo que quería tener una vida feliz junto a ella.

Finalmente la soltó jadeante por el esfuerzo que le había generado la situación. Sin embargo, aún con ambos puños apretados con firmeza, ya que su enojo no había disminuido ni un poco.

—Por eso espera a mi regreso con comida deliciosa.

—No quiero —no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que iría a luchar solo contra Sinbad? Eso tenía que ser una broma, ¿pensaba dejarla atrás? ¿No la dejaría ir a luchar junto a él aunque fuese su prometida?

—¿¡Estas bromeando conmigo!? ¡Yo quiero pelear a tu lado! —como sucedía usualmente cuando ella se enfadaba, un gran hueco se abrió en el suelo por el impacto de su pie.

—L-lo siento —replicó un Alibaba alarmado al ver a Morgiana enojada. Sabía lo temible que se volvía cada vez que enfurecía, por lo que intentaba nunca hacerla enojar.

—Pero… ¿¡Por qué no puedo avanzar!? —la joven del cabello fucsia trataba de contener su dolor. No entendía porque, pero sentía una gran angustia que le oprimía el corazón, y unas grandes ganas de llorar que no sabía de donde provenían.

—Es porque tu Rukh fue reescrito, no es culpa mía —explicó el chico de rubios cabellos.

—¿Rukh? Como así… ¿¡por qué!? —la tristeza estaba provocando que algunas lágrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas, y se encorvaba un poco para no sentir tanto dolor.

Él nunca había esperado ver a una Morgiana así, tan vulnerable, tan triste y perdida. Nunca se imaginó algún día poder ver más lágrimas en ella después de que aquel día en la celda de Zagan cuando ella casi pierde la vida.

Ella era fuerte y valiente; sin embargo, la chica que estaba frente a él se estaba rompiendo en pedazos como si fuera una frágil muñeca de cristal.

El cuerpo de su prometida estaba siendo sometido de nuevo por enormes cadenas y grilletes invisibles a la vista de todos. Sin embargo, él era consciente que Morgiana estaba siendo de nuevo esclavizada, esta vez por las ideas de Sinbad, quien fue una vez su más grande ídolo y la persona a quien más admiró. No pensaba perdonarlo, jamás podría hacerlo si él había obligado a su mujer a decir aquellas palabras, y había forzado a sus amigos también.

—¿¡Por qué yo me siento tan triste!? —cuestionó la joven fanalis con algunas lágrimas bajando libremente por sus mejillas.

Las reacciones de Morgiana no dejaban de sorprenderlo, aquellas lágrimas cristalinas llenas de dolor lo dejaban de nuevo sin palabras. No sabía qué hacer ni que decirle para consolarla.

Finalmente estaba decidido, él lucharía por la libertad del corazón de todos, él desataría y quitaría las cadenas que aprisionaban las ideas y manipulaban la mente de las personas. Él defendería sus sueños y el futuro de las demás personas, sin importar que su vida dependiera de eso.

No necesitaba escuchar a nadie más, sabía que todas las personas con quien hablara estarían de acuerdo con la idea de regresar al Rukh. Él lucharía por lo que pensaba que era lo correcto, sin importar lo que era importante para el mundo. Pelearía por su felicidad y la libertad del corazón de la humanidad, eso era lo que él consideraba correcto, y eso era lo que haría. Lucharía por un futuro feliz para la humanidad, donde las personas pudieran tomar sus propias decisiones.


End file.
